Oito Hui Guo Rou
Oito Hui Guo Rou (オイト＝ホイコーロ, Oito Hoikōro) is the Eighth Queen of the Kakin Empire and eighth wife of Nasubi Hui Guo Rou. She gave him his youngest daughter, Woble Hui Guo Rou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 Appearance Oito is a young woman in her late twenties or early thirties. She has an oval face and dark, long hair she keeps behind her ears. Personality By her own admission, Oito was a superficial woman, aspiring to a life of luxury after becoming Nasubi's wife. However, when Woble was born and Oito learned of her fate, she changed radically and her daughter became the most important thing to her. She is rather intelligent, having managed to trick Kurapika into thinking she was Halkenburg.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 Background Oito came from an impoverished family, and when she first met the king, he fell in love with and married her. She lived a gluttonous life in wealth, and only after giving birth to Woble and discovering her daughter's fate did she feel remorse. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Kurapika accepts her request for a bodyguard under the pretense that he was serving Prince Halkenburg. However, when he meets her, she reveals that some information about the princes were purposely omitted to avoid a potential assassination. She lectures Kurapika on some of Halkenburg's history, and why he might have stirred assassins. She also reveals to Kurapika the nature of the expedition: death games for the throne. Her plan is to have Halkenburg become the king so that the weaker members of the Kakin royal family could blackmail him with the secret of the barbaric succession battle, as his public image would be the most damaged. She offers Kurapika a tenfold increase in compensation if she helps her and Woble escape the boat, and original compensation if he kept the information a secret. She agrees to Kurapika's conditions, but explains to him of the difference in rank among upper and lower wives and princes. She then tells him of her past life of superficiality, and sheds tears thinking of her daughter's future. She lets Kurapika hold Woble. On the eve of departure, Oito participates to the ceremony, holding Woble. She later attends a formal party. While moving to her lodgings, she comments that the security measures seem not to allow assassination of princes. When presented with the possibility of running away with her daughter, she starts to cry, as she had resigned herself to die on the ship.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 The next day, she attends another party with her daughter. When four more bodyguards are murdered after Woody, Kurapika tells her to stand behind him as he prepares to interrogate his colleagues.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 She orders Kurapika to shoot the two moles, but he convinces her to let them finish their explanation. When they tell her Woble has acquired Nen abilities due to the jar ceremony, she dismisses the possibility as she considers it just a ridiculous tradition. After Nen beasts, which Oito cannot see, swarm the room, Kurapika and Bill take her to another room. Before Bill can tell her the three ways he has come up with to escape the succession war, Sandra screams in terror as Sayird kills Kurton and the two restrained bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 Following his defeat, with only two bodyguards and servants remaining, she sits down, clutching her daughter.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 361 Oito and Kurapika listen to the next segment of Bill's explanation on parasitic-type Nen.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 Once Benjamin informs all Princes he would be giving each of them a bodyguard from his own squad, Oito reveals she is a bit apprehensive and is surprised when Woble starts crying a few moments before Vincent comes in, since she had just fed her. She's left shocked and bewildered after Vincent kills her servant Sandra in what he called self-defense.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 363 Upon confronting Vincent, Kurapika asks the queen if she trusts him. Seeing Woble extending her hands towards him, Oito replies she does, and he stabs her with Steal Chain, transferring Little Eye onto her and allowing her to interact with the dolphin-like Nen construct. When Vincent is restrained, Oito declares she will testify against him in court, but Vincent committed suicide to avoid that. Kurapika later explains the Nen ability he gave to her. When the phone rings and Shimano states that Princes - Benjamin, Zhang Lei and Tubeppa - wish to speak with Kurapika, Oito says that normally, he'd be required to reply to the most senior first, but realizes that in this specific case, the other two would regard it as a declaration of war regardless of protocol.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 364 Despite Kurapika intending to answer the First Prince, he instead talks to the Third Prince Zhang Lei, who invites them over to his rooms to discuss the Nen beasts. Queen Oito and Prince Woble follow Kurapika outside the meet Babimyna, a new bodyguard assigned by Benjamin. Inside Zhang Lei's rooms, Oito listens to Kurapika's explanation about Nen and the Nen beasts, and realizes that Kurapika explains this for her benefit. While she sees Prince Zhang Lei's Nen beast, it observes her closely.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 365 Oito and her new bodyguards return to their quarters.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 She, along with Kurapika, Bill, and Shimano, search for an insect intended for the Stealth Dolphin. Prince Tubeppa's guard, Maor, joins them as Kurapika intends to explain the nature of Nen once again. During the explanation, Oito notices a cockroach and orders Bill to capture it. Kurapika uses this as a distraction; Bill pretends to "manipulate" the roach to avoid suspicion from the other guards, while Oito is actually the one controlling the roach. Once Bill testifies his ability, he lets go of the insect. Oito subsequently uses the roach to creep into Prince Marayam's room, and finds the prince's Nen beast.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 367 After Oito finishes her observance in Marayam's room, she manipulates the cockroach towards Prince Momoze's room. She watches as one of Momoze's guards suffocates her while she is sleeping. Horrified, Oito screams and demands that they should go over to the room and help Momoze. However, since it is not easy to reach the prince, they are too late. Military men arrive to take Momoze's body while Oito slumps on the bed, crying. When Babimyna asks why the queen would risk harm to herself by helping, Oito only answers that she has nothing to say to him. After a while, Oito resumes her observation to the other princes, saying that she is doing it for Woble.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 368 Abilities & Powers As a spouse of Nasubi's, Oito has moderate political and economical power by proxy, albeit she is the lowest of all wives. She has proven to be highly intelligent, developing a strategy that would force Halkenburg to spare Woble's life should he win the succession war, surmising other princes or queens may have thought the same, and seeking to hire those who wish Halkenburg harm, deducing they might know his mental processes to an extent. She successfully passed off as Halkenburg in an attempt to hire any such people. Nen Oito is not a Nen user, but due to Kurapika's Stealth Dolphin, she received Sayird's Nen ability. Either due to Kurapika's ability or as a consequence of being exposed to it and having her aura nodes opened, Oito has become capable of seeing aura. Trivia * Every queen of Kakin has numerical theme on their names which corresponds to their marital status. "Oito" means "eight" in Portuguese. References Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Royal Family